


Его звали Вольф

by Isgerdr



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isgerdr/pseuds/Isgerdr
Summary: Реальностей много. И порой одни и те же личности параллельно присутствуют в разных Вселенных, пусть их судьба порой и отличается...





	Его звали Вольф

Его звали Вольф. Так захотел дедушка, чистокровный немец, дороживший своими корнями. Родители согласились, ибо деда очень уважали. Юный Вольф тоже его уважал, но порой не мог не думать, что старик подложил внуку изрядную свинью. Деду что, он порадовался малышу пять лет и мирно отбыл в мир иной, а Вольфу – точнее, Вольфгангу, ибо его полное имя звучало именно так – предстояло жить с этим именем в стране, победившей Германию. Нет, ему самому имя вполне нравилось, но он не раз обращался к старой фотографии на стене с вопросом: «Дедуля, а ты не мог чтить эти свои корни как-нибудь иначе?».  
Упражнения в сатире и юморе начались, едва Вольф пошел в школу. «Гитлер капут», «характер твердый, нордический», «хенде хох» и просто «фашист» слышались постоянно. Более утонченные личности вспоминали Моцарта, но, право, лучше бы острили про фашистов – к музыке юный Вольф не имел никаких способностей. Сначала он пробовал объяснять, что немец и фашист – не всегда одно и то же, и его дед тому подтверждением. Потом начал попросту драться. Это получалось гораздо лучше, ибо Вольф и вправду рос крепким и широкоплечим «истинным арийцем». После нескольких разбитых физиономий юмористы поутихли, да Вольф и сам стал подшучивать над своим происхождением, подражая немецкому акценту деда или предупреждая, что отряд штурмовиков уже выехал. «Да как ты дерешься - сам за отряд штурмовиков сойдешь!» - смеялся бывший оппонент, отведавший кулаков «фашиста». Дед одобрительно улыбался с фотографии.  
Как все мальчишки, Вольф любил играть в войну. Конечно, с его именем о выборе роли и речи не шло – его стабильно назначали немцем. Правда, сильный и обаятельный Вольф набирал столько союзников, что итог сражения то и дело выходил совсем не историческим. А в седьмом классе все дружно сошли с ума по фантастике, и в звездных баталиях о национальности участников никто не задумывался. Вот тут Вольф развернулся по-настоящему. Дрались уже не с ним, а за право попасть в его команду. А после очередного героического сражения во дворе школы он не раз ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды одноклассниц.  
На мехмате до таких глупостей, как национальная принадлежность, никому не было дела, и Вольф вздохнул с облегчением. Преподаватели порой запинались о сложную для русского слуха фамилию, но не более того. В свой восемнадцатый день рождения Вольф переехал в оставшуюся от деда квартиру в сталинском доме с видом на красивый парк и зажил в свое удовольствие, не забывая, впрочем, и об учебе. Детские войнушки сменились, с одной стороны, страйкбольными тренировками и секцией самбо, с другой – настольными играми. Там и там Вольф мог проводить все свободное время, были бы интересные противники. Шутки про штурмовиков и военачальников Третьего Рейха возобновились, но звучали скорее уважительно – Вольф просчитывал стратегию на много ходов вперед и громил оппонента в пух и прах. Как за игровым столом, так и на страйкбольном полигоне. Заинтересованные взгляды вылились уже в несколько свиданий. Жизнь была прекрасна. Дед смотрел с фотографии с явной гордостью за внука.  
Теплый летний день начинал клониться к вечеру. Сидеть в такую погоду в квартире было кощунством, и Вольф предложил партнерам по игре перебраться в парк, благо он начинался прямо от его дома. Как случалось уже не раз, к ним прибилась пара незнакомых девчонок, попросившихся тоже поиграть. Вольф всегда охотно объяснял правила и даже мог чуть поддаться неопытному игроку, но в этот раз все с самого начала пошло не так. Незваные гостьи спорили чуть ли не с каждой фразой, обвиняли Вольфа и его друзей в самоутверждении за их счет, а в конце концов и вовсе удалились, разразившись непечатной тирадой. Вольф осторожно перевел дыхание – он сдерживался уже из последних сил, все-таки он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы вступать в конфликт и тем более в драку с девушками. Рано – откуда-то из недр парка возникла компания крепких парней, желающих сообщить Вольфу и его друзьям, что те нанесли девушкам непростительное оскорбление и сейчас у них будут неприятности. Точнее, уже есть.  
Будь Вольф один – попросту затерялся бы в районе. Бегал он, спасибо страйкболу, отлично, а счетчик побед не стоит сотрясения мозга и сломанных ребер. Но с ним были друзья, и в том числе три девушки. Он позвал их сюда, и он за них отвечает. Значит, придется драться. Втроем против десятерых.  
Удар свалил Вольфа на землю, и он едва успел откатиться в сторону – в руке его противника сверкнул нож. Одна из девушек испуганно взвизгнула, Вольф крикнул им, чтобы убегали отсюда, и тут же получил пинок с другой стороны. Похоже, основной целью нападающих был именно он. И они пришли с целью не помериться силами, как часто бывало во дворах, а покалечить или даже убить.  
Кто-то отпихнул из-под ног рюкзак Вольфа, отлетевший как раз к нему. Мизерный, но все-таки шанс – после утренней тренировки Вольф так и не разобрал вещи. Друзья отвлекли хотя бы часть противников, и, пользуясь секундной передышкой, Вольф быстро сунул руку в рюкзак. Рукоять пистолета словно сама легла в ладонь. Мощность небольшая, но, может, испугаются…  
…Из ствола вырвался ослепительный тонкий луч и прошил насквозь ближайшего нападавшего. Тот свалился мешком, его приятели оцепенели. Вольф поднялся на ноги, ожидая новой атаки, но ее не последовало. Эти идиоты всерьез рассчитывали, что только у них есть оружие? Из-за спины Вольфа раздалось еще два выстрела. Нападавшие бросились бежать. Вряд ли они уйдут далеко…  
\- С вами все в порядке?  
Вольф кивнул, не оборачиваясь.   
\- Возвращаемся на «Беовульф». Об инциденте пока не докладывайте. Их целью был я, и я разберусь сам.  
И за плечами адмирала Вольфганга Миттермайера взметнулся алый плащ.


End file.
